In a green tire building step of a radial tire, particularly having a structure called tread-over-sidewall construction (a structure in which in the cross section of the tire the edge of the tread layer is located over the top of the side wall layer and stacked on it), a cylindrical carcass is formed by adhering tire component materials thereof directly and successively onto the former first, and then the side wall material, for example, integratedly molded by extruding together with the clincher apex is adhered onto the carcass. Hitherto, this adhering work was manually done by workers, but the adhering work required a high degree of skill and the resulting quality was apt to be unstable and uneven because this adhering work was an adhesion of unflat material onto an unflat surface. Furthermore, the nature of the adhering work not only caused a problem that the uniformity of the tire was directly influenced but the nature itself became an unfavorable factor impeding the automation of the adhering operation.
A purpose of the present invention is to solve the problem of the above-mentioned conventional method for adhering a tire component material to provide a method and an apparatus used therefor which enable a worker to efficiently produce a green tire always having uniform quality regardless of his or her skill, experience or individuality.